


importance [Podfic]

by tinypinkmouse_podfic (tinypinkmouse)



Category: Ninja Assassin (2009)
Genre: Audio Format: MP3, F/M, Podfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-03-21
Updated: 2012-03-21
Packaged: 2017-11-02 07:30:49
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 13
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/366499
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tinypinkmouse/pseuds/tinypinkmouse_podfic
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Mika's always thought that the I trust you might be more important than any I love you could be.</p>
            </blockquote>





	importance [Podfic]

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [importance](https://archiveofourown.org/works/209649) by [Feather (lalaietha)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/lalaietha/pseuds/Feather). 



Available for streaming at [tindeck.com](http://tindeck.com/listen/tuii)

Download: [MP3](http://audiofic.jinjurly.com/importance) | 3.7 MB | 05:27


End file.
